Find That Coat!
by Daelena
Summary: Here is Jack's reaction to finding the rearranged room. Immediately following "Disputes Over Bed Sheets." Ianto/Jack. 57.5 of the "Immortal Janto" series.


Find That Coat!

_Disclaimer__: No owning. Just playing._

_Summary__: Here is Jack's reaction to finding the rearranged room. Immediately following "Disputes Over Bed Sheets." Ianto/Jack. 57.5 of the "Immortal Janto" series._

_**WickedForGood13**__ suggested that I write a fic about what Jack's reaction might be to finding the bedroom completely rearranged and my immediate thought was, "Oh God! That would be hilarious." I had originally planned to leave this part of the series as ambiguous as I could, to give everyone's imagination a fun time, but it was too good of a suggestion to pass up. It's not too long, but still fun._

_Also, like I said in "Disputes Over Bed Sheets," I'm giving myself more time between postings. Even though it's only been a few days since I posted last, I'm going to take some more time to work on the next story!_

_So, here we go!_

It took Jack all of about one minute to realize that things were not where he had left them. Unlike Ianto, Jack possessed neither a near-photographic memory nor a (not!) OCD need for order. So, the fact that it only took him a grand total of sixty seconds (by Jack's own count, of course – the TARDIS and Ianto knew better) to realize that there was something going on was something short of a miracle.

Ianto was incredibly quiet about what happened. He figured that Jack knew that it was either Ianto or the TARDIS who was the culprit here.

Besides, this was even more amusing that he thought it would be.

Jack's first reaction upon realizing that his precious greatcoat was missing was to look at Ianto, who merely shrugged and smiled innocently. The game was only beginning and Ianto was not going to spoil the fun yet. After all, the longer that Jack spent trying to find his greatcoat, the harder it would be for him to realize that Ianto had hidden it in the most obvious place.

Though Ianto did give Jack one clue – the greatcoat had not left their suite.

That, naturally, prompted a long rush around the room – which made a massive mess.

All of the papers and file folders that Ianto had so neatly and tediously straightened on the work desk were strewn all over the floor and Ianto had only managed to salvage his trench coat from a close inspection (because Jack was so sure that Ianto had figured out a way to hide the greatcoat _inside _of the trench coat – which would have taken more time and effort than Ianto had felt like expending on this particular antic). Everything had been pulled off of the bed and the mattress had been overturned (a feat which Jack had completed by himself, since Ianto had decided to sit back and watch this event unfold with amusement in his eyes). The bathroom was no better and, once Jack was satisfied that Ianto hadn't flushed the coat down the drain or hidden it under the sink, Jack's energy was noticeably flagging.

And Ianto could tell that Jack was quite distraught over the missing status of his coat.

Jack flopped down onto the much-askew mattress, folding himself in such a way that made him look absolutely pathetic, all while giving Ianto his patented wounded-puppy face.

Normally, Ianto might have caved, willing to end the charade, but he was still too amused by the fact that Jack had looked in almost every single place that _he_ thought that the greatcoat could be, rather than using his brain and thinking logically.

The Welsh immortal rolled his eyes drolly.

"Have you honestly given up, Jack?" he asked, giving an entirely over-dramatic sigh.

Jack nodded. "I can't find it!" he whined. "It's not _in_ the room."

"Did you check _everywhere_?" Ianto questioned, arching an eyebrow. Jack nodded. "Under the bed?" An affirmation. "In the bathroom?" Another rushed nod. "By the work table?" Jack's responses were getting antsy and agitated now, though the response was another overwhelming 'yes.' "In the closet?"

That made Jack pause.

His blue eyes went wide as his brain processed what Ianto had said.

In a flash, Jack had pulled himself up and darted into the closet. A loud, resounding whoop filled the air as he found the missing greatcoat. Ianto succumbed to his desire to laugh as Jack came prancing out of the closet, his greatcoat on.

He made for a hilarious sight. Ianto was _so _glad that the TARDIS was recording this because Jack had his greatcoat on overtop of his pajamas, still looking all the more worse for spending the night _not_ in his proper bed.

After all, if Jack had been thinking logically, he would have known that Ianto _would _have put the greatcoat in the one place where it belonged – namely, the closet

But that would defeat the purpose of Jack being Jack, now wouldn't it?

_Yep, so something of a crack fic, but I hope that it made you chuckle. It certainly made me laugh, writing it. This was entirely too much fun, thinking of what Jack might do, when he was trying to find the greatcoat._

_Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll get the next fic up as soon as I can! Keep an eye out for it and I'll have it up soon enough._


End file.
